Double Truble
by accj12
Summary: Ally leaves town when she finds out she is pregnant. The only one that knows she is pregnant is her sitter Jamie. When her parents die she comes back with her twins. Adin Eric Moon and Harmony Melody Moon. The worse part of it all is she has to tell her ex boyfriend Austin that he has twins.
1. Ally

Ally

It has been four years since I had seen Austin. I miss him so much. I should not have left in the long run. But if you are going to understand it you are going to have to hear about my past.

_I come out of my room shaking. I hold in my hand a test with a plus on it._

"_Hey sis what is wrong?"_ _My little sister Jamie asks me. _

"_J you must keep this a secret. I I am pregnant." I say_

"_Is it Austin's child?" She asks._

"_Ya and I am leaving town tonight."_

"_Why?" _

"_It will ruin his corer."_

"_Fine I will support you. But what will mom and dad say?"_

"_I am not going to tell them. And you are not ether. Your the only one that will no. I am going to Pennsylvania and I am going to go to Harrisburg high"  
>"Alright. I love you Ally."<em>

"_I love you to Jamie."_

So here I am now. In Pennsylvania with my twins. Adin Eric Moon and Harmony Melody Moon.

"Mommy phone is ringing."Adin calls

"Be right there sweetie. Hello?"

"A A Ally?"

"Jamie? Whats wrong."

"Als. Mom and dad got in a car crash. And And they didn't make it."She siad crying.

"What!"

"The funeral is in two days."

"I will be their tomorrow."

"What about the twins Austin is going to be their."  
>"Well I guess I was going to have to tell him eventually."<p>

"Well alright if you want to."

"Love you hang in their."

"I love you to."

"Ad, Harm! Go Come here We are going to Miami in the morning."


	2. Austin

Austin

I am back in town for my ex girlfriends parents funeral. They were like second parents to me. Ally left with out saying good bye. Know one new where where she went. Not even her best friend, her sister, or her parents know were she is. I took her at the dance. Then after we did some things. Then she was not feeling well a week later. Then she left. Pulled my heart out of my chest. Then I got the call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Austin?"_

"_Ya who is this?"_

"_It's Jamie."_

"_J, whats wrong!?"_

"_My mom and dad died."  
>"What how?"<em>

"_They got in a car accident."_

"_When is the funeral?" _

"_Two days."_

"_I will be there."  
>"OK I will see you there. Wait Ally will be there."<em>

"_I know but they were like my family so I am going. And if not for Ally for you."_

"_Thanks Austin. Besides Dez and Trish are going to be there."_

" _I will just hang with you and them and if I have to hang with Ally I have to hang with Ally."_

"_I appropriate it Austin."_

"_See you there."_

"_Bye Aust."_

"_Bye J."_

So there it is I am going to a funeral.


	3. Miami and Melodyes

Ally

I have the twins packed up. My little Harmony looks like Austin she is so perky. She has long blond hair. She has Austins face. The only thing that is me is she loves pickles. Now Adin is like me he is shy. He has short brown hair. He has my face. But he has Austins pancake upsetion.

We get off the plane. Jamie meets us.

"Hi sis."she said

"Hi J how are you?"

"Good. And you must be Harmony and Adin. I am you ante Jamie."

"Hi!"Harmony said.

"Hi."Adin said.

Then we get my rent a car.

I follow her to our old house. So many memories.

"Since it is noon we should go to Melody's diner there is someone at the mall you want to see." Jamie said.

"Sher"We hope in the car and drive to the mall.

We walk into Melody's Diner and take a seat.

"I'll be right back." Jamie said

"MOMY I want the burger sliders!"

"Sher sweetie. Ad what do u want?"

"Pancakes."

"Honey they don't serve that here."

"Chicken Fingers."

"OK"

"I'm back I wanted to talk to my coworkers." Jamie said walking over.

"You work hear J?"

"Yes Ally. (singing) Your not the only one who can sing."

We eat and then we start to walk around.

"Ally come over hear."

They walk over to a little stand.

"Wait right hear." Jamie said and then walked around the counter.

"Hey Trish." We heard her say.

"J! How are you doing?" Trish asked.

"There is someone I want you to see."

Next thing I knew was That I was face to face with Trish.

"ALLY! Your hear! These must be your kids!"She said run over and hugging me.

"JAMIE! You told Trish even though I told you not to tell anyone!" I said annoyed with my sister.

"She was really mad. I didn't tell anyone else not even mom and dad."

"Well ok. Harmony and Adin this is your auntie Trish."

"Hi"Adin said.

"Ya! I got to meet TWO aunties in one day! This is so cool! Oh and hi."Harmony said happily.

"She is definitely Austin's child."Trish said.

"It's getting kind of late. We should head home."I say.

"Trish you are more than welcome to come and stay with us."Jamie offer.

"Ok. We can go together to the funeral tomorrow."

So we went home. I put the kids to sleep and then I thought to my self. Oh no the funeral is tomorrow! How am I going to tell Austin that he has to kids. Tomorrow is going to be a bad day. Not just because my parents died.

_**Sorry for not updating. I have been very busy . **_


End file.
